


Encounter

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster





	Encounter

张颜齐的魂丢了。

吧台高度的舞台上，画着浓妆的男孩迈着他那双长过埃菲尔铁塔的长腿，随着音乐黏稠的节奏荡到了张颜齐他们这边。张颜齐抬着头，就像虔诚的信徒仰望圣母，只不过这圣母艳得很，上身一半无袖一半亮晶晶的薄纱，下身是破洞到大腿根的牛仔裤，实在称不上端庄。

他那放荡不羁的魂哟，此刻抛弃了主人的肉身，挂在眼前这个舞者向他抬起的粉嫩的指尖上，吸进了男孩紧盯着他的细长上翘的眼眸里，紧贴着他如花瓣一般丰润嫣红的嘴唇。

他忍不住往前凑，却被身边的何洛洛拉住。

“张颜切你冷静点儿！”他在震耳欲聋的音乐里笑着冲他吼，但张颜齐听不见。夏之光隔着几个人拍他的肩膀，和其他人一起笑他的痴态，张颜齐都无知无觉。

男孩似被他失魂落魄的样子逗乐了，眯起眼睛笑了笑，往后踩了几步，远离了他们这个位置，抬起的手里依然攥着张颜齐可怜的魂。

张颜齐的肉体感受到了灵魂脱离的拉扯，发出痛苦的哀鸣，哎，别走啊！

男孩又回到了舞台中央，他双手握着那根要命的钢管，随着一串华丽的音节转了起来，仿佛没有重量一般双脚离地旋至半空，然后倒立着分开了叫人眼晕的长腿，遂又勾住了钢管，他裸露的那条胳膊上的肌肉紧绷着，勾勒出诱人的曲线。

“张颜齐你口水流下来了。”焉栩嘉在一边调侃。

“张颜齐你现在好像一狗子。”夏之光毫不留情地嘲笑。

啧，谁是狗？一堆狐朋狗友。

他没有精力分给他们，之前不情不愿被拽出来夜店不能补眠的张颜齐，现在万分感恩自己到底是来了。在夜店让人耳聋的音乐和让人眼瞎的灯光中，他遇上了他的人生挚爱，他的amour，他的love of his life.

扔下那群“狐朋狗友”，张颜齐在那个男孩下台后跟了过去。他得去问他讨回他的魂。

到了一条应该是工作人员休息室的走廊入口，张颜齐被保安拦了下来。

“让他进来吧。”在焦急之时，他听到了一个天使的声音。

那个男孩侧着身子站在走廊里，昏暗的灯光下看不清他的脸，只留一个高挑又苗条的身影。他说完这句话，就转头继续往里走，并没有留下来等张颜齐。

他的声音好细好柔。

张颜齐又进入了追魂模式，连保安什么时候退开都没有意识，只顾着往里走，觉得自己好像在做梦，跟着梦里的男孩走进了一个房间。

房间里亮很多，开着鹅黄色的灯，张颜齐站在门口，看到男孩已经坐在了镜子前，从镜子里看他一眼，又低下了头。这下张颜齐更清楚地看到了他的脸，是一张难以形容的柔和精致的脸，粉白的脸上覆着一层薄薄的汗，好像他在发光。

气氛微妙。

“Hi，呃，不好意思，我刚刚看了你的表演，你跳得很好。”张颜齐发挥厚脸皮天赋，打破沉默。听了他的话男孩抿了抿嘴，脸红了。

…艹，脸红了？？？刚刚在场子里这么妖艳火辣，原来这么害羞的迈？？

张颜齐等不及了，“我叫——”

“我知道你。”男孩突然开口，打断了他，又冲他笑了笑——绝对是一个羞涩的表情。“你是Yoroll，对不对？你很厉害…我喜欢你的歌。”他越说脸越红，顿了顿，又补充道，“你的battle也很厉害，我…我还去现场看过。”

干。

所以老子现在算是在艹粉吗？

张颜齐的魂今夜是回不了老家了。他不着边际地想着，又立刻在脑内呸呸呸，什么艹粉，这是老子的人生挚爱！

他的人生挚爱此刻正坐在梳妆台上，背靠着镜子对他分开腿——光着的腿，那条露的比遮得多的牛仔裤已经被甩到了房间不知哪个角落——让张颜齐把他的小兄弟往他双腿间最私密的部位里挤。

张颜齐也不知道怎么就这样了，他也不想的，跟人生挚爱的第一次命运般的相遇（其实并不是第一次，但之前张颜齐不知情，不算），照张颜齐的哲学，怎么也不能就发展成在夜店小房间里做爱。他本来只是想借着好气氛亲一亲男孩，但不成想男孩明明羞得睁不开眼，却还要又软糯又黏人地贴上来，把两人之间的吻升温成边亲边紧紧抱着互相磨蹭，然后就……张颜齐有什么办法，这小妖精手里捏着张颜齐的魂。

进入的过程颇为艰难，男孩眼角泛起了比眼影更深的红，紧实的大腿瑟瑟发抖，腿心处的小穴紧得要命，面对外来的入侵无措地收缩着。

他把脸埋进张颜齐的肩膀，后者盯着他的发旋，突然有了一个念头。

“姚姚，你…你是第一次？”

男孩抖了一下，发出一声带着潮湿哭腔的嗤笑，他没有抬头，闷闷地说，“你叫谁呢？”

“不叫姚姚吗？那你喜欢怎么叫，琛琛？”张颜齐认真思索了一秒，“不是，我说正经的！”

男孩没有回应，过了几秒，在张颜齐怀里点点头。

张颜齐瞬间觉得自己真不是个东西，想要抽出来，却被姚琛一把抓住了胳膊。

“不，不许出去。”他小声说，微微仰起脸，露出一双水汪汪的眼睛。

张颜齐又不能理性思考了。他低头去亲姚琛的眼睛，后者也不躲，被亲得眯起眼睛，样子乖得他心揪。

“哎哟，这才哪儿跟哪儿，我以后还能活吗。”张颜齐半自言自语道，“乖乖，你忍一忍，放松一点，进去就好了。”

姚琛轻轻嗯了一声，呼出一口气。

张颜齐一边揉着他胸口，一边亲着他的脖子，一边下身慢慢往前送，终于全部进去了。

“都，都进去了吗？”姚琛见他不动了，喘着气傻乎乎地问，一脸天真懵懂，还要低头自己去看两人的相连处。

张颜齐要疯了。

“嘶…我的宝儿，你饶了我吧。”张颜齐热切地低语，嗓子都有点哑了。姚琛的下面又湿又热，紧紧攥住了他那根，这视觉听觉触觉的刺激叠加，简直让他头皮发麻。

姚琛似不懂他在说什么，还要问，遂被张颜齐堵住了嘴，后者摆动腰胯抽出来，又狠狠撞了进去。

“唔！——”姚琛在他嘴里呜咽，紧紧搂住了张颜齐的脖子。

张颜齐连着几个猛顶，让姚琛接连发出几个呜呜呜的声音，听起来楚楚可怜的。张颜齐放开他，让他喘气，一边观察他的脸。男孩的双眸已蒙上一层雾，细细皱着眉头，温顺的眉眼又乖又媚，

“乖乖，疼就说，还疼不疼了？”他温柔地问，同时也没停下抽送，“什么感觉？”

“不，不疼…”姚琛嗫嚅道，又黏人地凑上来，在张颜齐唇上啄吻，“呜…涨…嗯嗯…我不会说…啊、啊、啊…舒服….”

张颜齐真是也不懂自己是前世修了什么福了，怎么就搞到这么个宝贝。

“啊——那，那里——”姚琛突然睁大眼睛，眼神里透着惊慌，“不要——”

张颜齐立马明白过来，搂住他的腰就往那个角度用力撞过去，立刻收获了姚琛哭喘着在他臂弯里往后仰，挺起的小腹都开始抽搐。

“呜…好、好奇怪——”

“没事的，宝贝，放松。”张颜齐额头也冒汗了，心跳如雷，几乎是控制不住地加快了抽送的速度。“放松...不要忍…”

“张颜齐、张颜齐——”姚琛无助地叫着他名字，带着绵软的鼻音，好像在跟他求救。

到底是第一次，又几十下抽送后，姚琛就浑身发着抖射了，张颜齐也异常激动，没过多久也猛地抽出来，射在了姚琛肚子上。

姚琛慢慢地眨着眼睛，像喝醉了一样昏昏沉沉地，毫无自觉地疑惑，“为什么…不射在里面？…”

张颜齐感到他的小兄弟又跳了一下。艹，他赶紧伸手按住。

“你真的会要我命。”他咬牙切齿地说。

真的，他已经很清楚地预见到了。

END


End file.
